1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle lock assembly, and more particularly, to a door handle lock assembly for a door of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door handle lock assemblies for aircraft doors generally include a handle on the outside of the door that is configured to be flush with an outer surface of the aircraft when the aircraft is in flight. The outside handle is flush with the outer surface to prevent or reduce drag on the outer surface of the aircraft. Current door handle lock assemblies include handles that may be pivoted from a position flush with the outer surface to a position where the outside handle may be operated to open the door. Other current door handle lock assemblies include handles that may be moved into and out of the flush position by operation of a mechanism, for example a cam mechanism or a spring loaded mechanism.
One problem with current door handle lock assemblies for aircraft doors is that although the outside handle may be in the flush position, the door may not be latched or locked. Another problem is that there is no positive lock on the door to prevent the door from being opened accidentally without a second operation of the inside handle. An even further problem with current aircraft door handle lock assemblies is they are complicated and not easily operated.